


The Connie Springer Show: "Your Ex is Kinda Hot."

by IziziOverslept



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), CEO Eren Yeager, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheating, F/M, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jerry Springer Show - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sassy Eren Yeager, Somewhat, the connie springer show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IziziOverslept/pseuds/IziziOverslept
Summary: Petra couldn't take it anymore. She didn't like lying to Levi, her faithful boyfriend. So she planned to clear it up, on TV of course.And that's how she and Levi ended up on the Connie Springer Show.A/N: Started bc I was watching clips on Youtube, funny shits btw. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING HERE, IM AN AO3 VIRGIN BE GENTLE WITH ME





	The Connie Springer Show: "Your Ex is Kinda Hot."

**_This time, On the Connie Springer Show!:_ **  
**_Your Ex is kinda hot._ **

Petra fiddled with her fingers in the wooden chair. Her nails painted red to match with the pumps on her feet and she nervously smoothed down her cheetah-print dress. Her strawberry blonde hair showing at the roots of her bleached hair.

_I should have gotten a touch up._

"Hello Petra! What brings you here today?" The host smiled at her and stood close to where she sat but closer to the audience. She sighed, "Well Connie, I'm here to confess to my boyfriend of three years _that_ I have been like, cheating on him."

The crowd gasped and boo'd her while she flashed a quick, guilty smile.

Connie shook his head, "Now why would you do that? And what's his name?"  
  
Petra stretched out her arms and yawned, clapping her hands together and folding them under her chin.

"Okay, so we met when I was twenty-two and Levi was twenty-five. At the time, he was already working for Freedom Corp and already making a _lot_ of money. But I'm not a gold digger I swear! I was one of his secretaries and so we always saw each other in the mornings. We started dating after a few months and it was great and all but he was just too _serious._ So, at one of his meetings, I started talking with another guy." Petra wasn't all that ashamed anymore when the crowd boo'd her once more, she thought her reasoning for cheating was justified.

"And how does that other guy treat you?" Connie asked after quieting the crowd.

"Very well, he makes me happy! Levi did too, but Eren is just sooo much nicer!"  
  
A few people in the crowd let out a faint "aw" but the majority just shoo their head in disapproval. Connie faced the camera, "We'll bring out Levi so Petra can share her secret right after the break!"  
  


**_—-(And now back to The Connie Springer Show!)—_ **

Connie faced the camera and smiled as he quickly recaps from where they left off.

"Now Levi hasn't heard anything we've said. But here he is! Levi, come out here!"

A man with slicked back black hair in a undercut and flawless pale skin stepped out from behind the stage. He wore a simple black suit and a shiny, silver watch. He ignored the crowds applause and catcalls as he came down the steps, looking at his watch as he did so. A stray strand of black hair fell in his face. Petra quickly stood up and hugged him which he lazily returned with one arm.

{credit to the artist, who is not me}

"Why am I here, Ral? You know I have somewhere to be later. And I _know_ you're not pregnant or a catfish so why?"

Levi stood at 5'8'' while Petra stood at a 5'5'' in her heels which only added three inches. His voice was deep and suited him, but he held a faint accent. Petra finally released him from the hug and stepped back. She took a deep breath and directly looked into her soon-to-be-ex's stormy blue eyes.

"Levi, I'm sorry but, I've been cheating on you."

The audience was silent as Levi moved to cross his arms. "With who? And for how long?"

"For about a year and a half. I'm so sorry Levi, I didn't mean to hurt you. His name is Eren and he is one of the guys you did a meeting with." Petra looked her guiltiest then, tears welling up in her brown eyes but not falling.

Connie stepped in again, "Fortunately, Eren is here and heard everything! Eren, get over here!"

{credit to the artist, who is in fact, NOt me}

Another man came out from behind the stage. He had a lovely sun kissed tan skin and long, feathery chestnut-brown hair on his head. His hair style was sort of messy but worked for him, especially since his exotic eyes were doing all the work for him. He wore a suit as well, but he didn't carry a jacket. Eren strut off the steps, quickly side-stepping Petra when she went to him and walked straight up to Levi. He stood at five foot seven inches, but the fire in his eyes were so fierce, height didn't even matter.

"Did you fuck her?" Eren's voice had a small German accent, enough to make it obvious about where he comes from, but his words were clear.

"Of course not. Did you?" Levi's arms were still crossed but he was smirking at the younger man.

"I couldn't even get it up if I wanted to. And besides, you wouldn't want me to get dirty."

It was all to sudden when Levi unfolded his arms and brought Eren closer, and it was a total surprise to everyone when Eren tilted his head up and kissed Levi while Levi passionately responded back. Petra began crying tears of confusion and frustration.

"What's going on here?! I-I need an explanation!" Petra shrieked, stomping her disgusting red pumps to the carpeted floor. "Well, when we started talking I didn't know you were into a relationship. You told me that the two of you broke up so I wanted to meet the guy anyway. Plus, when you were drunk you told me about this guy named Olou that you want to make jealous and step up his game." Eren said, releasing Levi but standing by him.

Petra fumed, "That doesn't explain on why you kissed him!" Levi smirked, wrapping an arm around Eren's waist.

"Eren is the CEO of the Freedom Corp branch in Germany, so we've actually known each other for a _long_ time. So when he called asking to meet in a coffee shop, I assumed it was for business. Imagine my surprise when he said you were using us to get another man. We were upset at first, and even made it a challenge to win you over. But now looking back at that," Levi paused and looked at Eren who was already looking back, "I think we were just trying to win the other man over."

Eren's lips pulled back to greet him with a dazzling smile, the audience coo'd and cheered again. Petra looked so lost. "So you both cheated on me, with each other?!"

"No, no, we both refuse to cheat. I don't know how you haven't noticed, but neither of us were ever physical with you or even kissed you on the lips. Thank god you close your eyes like a cliche."

"And we went to meet at a coffee shop since you started ' _dating'_ Eren every Saturday and the frequent Wednesday meetings were no coincidence. Yes, we spent a lot of time together, but we never kissed or dated. Which reminds me," Levi quickly turned on his heels and a stage hand handed him a bouquet of flowers, holding them out to Eren.

"Eren, will you go out with me now?"

Eren wasn't sure if Levi even heard his answer because of the roaring crowd behind them, all were clapping with grins on their diverse faces. But his smile and kiss was enough.

"Well, now that this is all done, we have a plane to catch. The _Grotta_ _Palazzese_ was a hard place to book and Italy is a fucking distance god damnit. Petra, it was nice and I hope you get that man yourself instead of using others." Levi held Eren's hand and proceeded to leave when the crying girl stopped them again.

"Wait! How can you do this to me?! I expected this from Levi, but Eren?! Why?"

Eren sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Petra, you're talking to me like I'm a child. I'm one year older than you! And you if all people should know why. Even the audience can tell you. Hell, even Connie could!," the camera does a quick pan to see Connie nodding his bald head sympathetically. Eren continued.

"It's because," Eren gestured to Levi's form and face, "Your ex is kinda hot!" Everyone laughs.

"Kinda, brat?"

"Yeah kinda, only because you're taking me to Italy as our first official date. You're spoiling me!"

"Shut up, Bright Eyes. You'll love it. And I've been wanting to spoil you for years."

The two left the stage and show with a crying Petra and a consoling Connie Springer behind them.   
Both caught the plane and made it on time to Italy for their reservations.

And Levi was right, Eren did love it.

He loved it so much; Three years later when Levi proposed in the coffee shop, he asked if they could hold their wedding there.

It was natural for Levi to say yes, he wanted to spoil him for years anyway.

——————— **_______________________________________**

**The "Grotta Palazzese" is a real place, it's a restaurant in Italy that's literally inside a cave with a wonderful view.**

**Hoped you like this!**

**-IziziOverslept**


End file.
